


Our Destiny: Luxsoka

by Anima_princess_1



Series: Luxsoka [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-06-27 22:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19799326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anima_princess_1/pseuds/Anima_princess_1
Summary: After leaving the Jedi Order, Ahsoka Tano reaches out to the only one she feels she can trust after being betrayed, Lux Bonteri. As the years progressed and the Rebellion against the empire increases, the two find themselves on a similar path as their lives begin to intertwine and, through a series of events, are changed forever.





	1. Chapter 1

Leaving the Jedi Temple was the hardest thing Ahsoka Tano ever had to do. It had been her home since she was three and Jedi Master Plo Koon had brought her there for training. It was the only home she could remember and the Jedi were the closest thing to a family she had but she could no longer stay there. She had been framed for a crime she didn't commit and, while the real cultrate (someone she had thought of as a friend) had been found and brought to justice clearing her name, the sting was still there. No one believed her when she proclaimed her innocents, not even her former master at first. Leaving Anakin Skywalker had been the second hardest thing shed ever done; he was more than her master, he was like her big brother since only seven years separated them (she was sixteen and he was twenty-three). But she needed to work things out on her own without him hovering over her like he sometimes did.  
Coruscant was a bustle of activity, not all that surprising since it was the seat of the Republic and the Clone Wars was still going on. Ahsoka knew she had to find some place to stay but she had few options. She didn't want to go back to Sili, the planet where she had been born, because she didn't know anyone there. The Togruta colony on Kiros would have been a good choice since she knew several of the colonists there (including the governor) but she didn't have any money to travel that far. That left one of her senator friends. Padmé Amidala would have been her first choice but the young senator from Naboo was very close to Anakin and Ahsoka didn't want to run into him when he stopped by to visit Padmé. Senator Chuchi was another choice but the Pantoran senator didn't have a spare room. That left only one other option: Lux Bonteri, a young senator her age from Onderon.  
Unlike Padmé and Chuchi, Ahsoka had trouble categorizing her relationship with Lux. She first met him on a political mission with Padmé and he and his mother had been the first Separatists she met that weren't droids or military personal. She had also been the first Jedi he had met and the two had bonded over the mutual experience. Not long after, she had saved him from making a big mistake in joining Death Watch (a Mandalorian radical group) to avenge the murder of his mother and he had kept her safe since Death Watch's leader hated Jedi with an unknown passion. (He had even kissed her to maintain her cover as his betrothed. It had been Ahsoka's first kiss and she still dreamed about it sometimes at night.) When she, Anakin, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Rex had journeyed to Onderon to help train the freedom fighters, she had become more than a little jealous to see an Onderon girl name Steela practically flirt with him. Now that she reflected on it, she realized that she had fallen in love with Lux (or at least had a crush on him). But such things were forbidden to Jedi and Ahsoka had surrendered to the fact that she could never be anything more than good friends with Lux.  
Now that she was no longer a Jedi, she was a little nervous about reuniting with him. She knew he had only been attracted to Steela (who gave her life to free her planet) because she reminded him of her but she still had no idea how he felt. However, she didn't have much of a choice. It was either turn to him for help or stowaway on a ship bound for Kiros.  
Taking a deep breath, Ahsoka knocked on the door to Lux's Corocent apartment. The door was answered by a silver protocol droid.  
"Is Lux here?" Ahsoka asked, her voice shaky as she tried to hold back her tears.  
"Someone is here to see you, sir," the droid said as it let Ahsoka in.  
"That will be all, C-67," Lux said upon entering the room and seeing Ahsoka.  
Once the droid had left the room, Ahsoka rushed into Lux's arms. Burying her face in his shirt, she began to cry, finally letting the tears she had been holding back fall.  
"It's okay," Lux said holding her close. "Just let it out. Padmé told me what happened and I never once believed that you could have done what Tarken said you did."  
"I have no where to go, Lux," Ahsoka said between tears. "The Temple was my home and the Jedi my family for thirteen years."  
"You can stay here for as long as you need. I don't mind. I'd actually like the company and having someone to talk to beside C-67."  
♡♡♡  
A scream woke Lux up in the middle of the night. Getting out of bed, he went to the guest room to find Ahsoka awake and crying.   
"It's okay," Lux said sitting down on the bed and pulling her close. "It was just a nightmare."  
Ahsoka continued to cry, clearly still upset by both the ordeal she went through and her nightmare. Lux kissed her forehead and then rested his head against hers, rubbing his hand on her back in a comforting manner.  
"Do you want me to stay until you fall back to sleep?" he asked.  
Ahsoka nodded. She needed comfort and understanding to get through this and Lux was happy to give it to her. She also needed a friend and Lux knew that, even though he wanted to be more than friends with Ahsoka, right now he could be the friend she needed to lean on.   
♡♡♡  
When Lux woke up the next morning, he was aware of two thing: he wasn't in his room even though he was in his apartment and someone was pressed up against his back. Rolling over, he saw Ahsoka sleeping peaceful next to him. As the events of the previous day came back to him, he realized that he must have fallen asleep while waiting for Ahsoka to fall back to sleep after her nightmare.  
Reaching out, he ran his hand over her lekku. Ahsoka sighed in her sleep and snuggled closer. Lying next to her felt right, like it was meant to be. But Lux knew that it was something Ahsoka didn't need right now. She needed a friend right now not a lover. And, until she got through this, he would be that friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Should I go?" Ahsoka asked Lux as they crawled into bed.  
> "That's your decision," Lux said. "Personally, I want you to stay here with me. But I'll understand if you choose to help. I just don't like the idea of you going somewhere without someone to watch your back."  
> "Rex will be with me."  
> "I know." Lux smiled. "I think he likes you."  
> "No need to be jealous. We're just friends."  
> Ahsoka snuggled in close to Lux and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.  
> "I'm going to go, Lux," Ahsoka said. "I owe it to Satine."  
> Lux nodded, running his hand down her back lekku.  
> "Just promise me that you'll be safe and come back."

Two months later (one week before Order 66)...  
Ahsoka woke to find the space next to her in bed empty. That wasn't all that unusual. If an emergency or early vote was called at the Senate, Lux would leave the apartment quietly so he wouldn't wake her.  
Over a month ago, Ahsoka had gotten over her ordeal (with help and support from Lux) and, after that, the nightmares had stopped. However, by that time they had gotten used to sharing a bed though Ahsoka had made it clear that things couldn't go any further. Not yet anyway.  
Getting out of bed, Ahsoka made her way to the kitchen for a cup of coffee to help her wake up. C-67 shuffled up to her. The protocol droid had accepted her into the little family right from the start (not all that surprising since droids were programmed to serve without question).  
"Good morning, mistress," he said. "Master Lux had to leave early for an emergency meeting at the Senate. Apparently there was a disturbance last night."  
"What happened?" Ahsoka asked, still trying to wake up.  
"Chancellor Palpatine was captured by Count Dooku," the droid replied. "Generals Kenobi and Skywalker have sent to rescue him but the Senate is still meeting incase a new chancellor needs to be selected."  
Ahsoka set her cup down. It's not that she didn't like the chancellor, she just got an uneasy feeling from him. However, her former master trusted him and he was the leader of the Republic, even if, as both Obi-Wan and Lux have told her on two separate occasions, he had stayed in power much longer than he should have.  
"Did Lux tell you when he thought he would be back?" she asked.  
"He was unsure. But he did say he would be back in time for the party."  
Senator Chuchi had recently gotten engaged to the son of the current chairman of Papanoida and the couple was having a small engagement party at Riyo's apartment. Hopefully the kidnapping of the chancellor and the emergency meeting at the Senate wouldn't put a damper on it.  
Ahsoka finished her coffee and got up. There was still a lot to do before the party and she needed to get her day started.  
♡♡♡  
Ahsoka put the finishing touches on her outfit and then left the room she shared with Lux. He was waiting for her in the living room. When he heard the door close, he looked up and smiled. Ahsoka was wearing a blue and gold dress and paired it with a pair of low, gold heels and gold and sapphire jewelry.  
"Ahsoka, you can't look this beautiful," he said walking up to her. "It's not fair to Riyo."  
Ahsoka looked away, though a small smile was on her face. Though Lux told her everyday since she moved in with him that she was beautiful, Ahsoka still wasn't used to hearing it.  
"We should get going," Ahsoka said. "We don't want to be late."  
♡♡♡  
The party had been nice and simple. Riyo and her fiancée Ion had invited four of her colleagues and their significant others over for a nice dinner, though Riyo had told Ahsoka that she expected her future mother-in-law to host a more extravagant one once she and Ion returned to Papanoida.  
As the evening came to an end, the couples said their goodbyes. With Dooku's death earlier that day, there was a sense in the Senate that the Clone Wars were coming to an end. However, there was still a lot of work to do in Senate.  
As Ahsoka and Lux approached their apartment, Ahsoka could sense something was off.  
"Mistress Ahsoka. Master Lux," C-67 said when they entered. "He insisted that it couldn't wait."  
Ahsoka looked passed the droid to see Obi-Wan get up from the couch.  
"Master Kenobi," she said with respect.  
"It's good to see you again, Ahsoka," the Jedi Master said. "Lux, I'd like to thank you for taking care of Ahsoka."  
An uneasy silence fell between the three of them. Since Ahsoka left the Jedi Order, the masters and knights that she had been close to had kept their distance to let her sort things out on her own. However, Obi-Wan regularly checked in with her and Lux over their communicators just to make sure that she was okay. But he never came by the apartment leading Ahsoka to believe that something was up.  
"Let's sit down," Ahsoka said.  
She and Lux took the love seat while Obi-Wan took the couch opposite them.  
"Is there something you wanted to talk about?" Ahsoka asked.  
"Yes," Obi-Wan said. "I know that you've left the Order but we could use someone with your talent."  
"I'm listening."  
"As you know, Maul has taken over Mandalore," Obi-Wan said.  
He paused. Ahsoka didn't press. She knew that it was a touchy subject for several reasons. Obi-Wan respected the Mandolorians and had been close with their former leader, Duchess Satine Kryze. As for Maul, he and the Jedi Master had a history. Almost thirteen years ago, Maul had killed Master Kenobi's master, Qui-Gon Jinn, while on Naboo. Not too long ago, shortly after he resurfaced after twelve years of everyone thinking he was dead, Maul and his brother Savage joined forces with Death Watch and took over Mandalore. After Pre Vizla killed Savage, Maul killed him and, after luring Obi-Wan to Mandalore, killed Satine. Now Mandalore was in complete chaos.  
"The Council has decided to try and reclaim Mandalore and turn it back over to the Mandalorians," Obi-Wan said. "I would go myself but the Council wants me to go to Utapau and, even if I could, I can't go back to Mandalore without risking tension between Mandalore and the Republic."  
Ahsoka looked away. She knew that she owed it to Satine to try and set her people free from Maul's rule. She had met the duchess once and liked her but she had left the Order.  
"I need some time to decide," she said.  
"I understand. If you choose not to go, Master Fisto said he would. If you decide to go, the men of the 501st will be waiting for you."  
♡♡♡  
"Should I go?" Ahsoka asked Lux as they crawled into bed.  
"That's your decision," Lux said. "Personally, I want you to stay here with me. But I'll understand if you choose to help. I just don't like the idea of you going somewhere without someone to watch your back."  
"Rex will be with me."  
"I know." Lux smiled. "I think he likes you."  
"No need to be jealous. We're just friends."  
Ahsoka snuggled in close to Lux and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.  
"I'm going to go, Lux," Ahsoka said. "I owe it to Satine."  
Lux nodded, running his hand down her back lekku.  
"Just promise me that you'll be safe and come back."  
One month after Order 66...  
Lux paced in his study at his estate on Onderon. It had been a month since the end of the Clone Wars and the establishment of the Empire and he hasn't heard a word from Ahsoka or Rex.  
He knew they had survived the Siege of Mandalore and Order 66. Ahsoka had sent him a message as soon as she was able saying that she and Rex were on their way to Onderon, but that had been over three weeks ago. There had been no chatter in the now dubbed Imperial Senate about the capture of a clone trooper and a former Jedi but he was still uneasy.  
"Sir," said one of the servants working at the estate. "There's someone here to see you."  
Lux followed the servant out of his study. He half expected to see Ramsis Dendup. However, it wasn't the king of Onderon who was waiting for him.  
"Ahsoka. Rex."  
Ahsoka practically threw herself into Lux's arms and the two hugged each other. Lux looked over Ahsoka's shoulder at Rex.  
"Thank you for bring her back to me," he said to the clone captain.  
"I'm sorry it took so long," Ahsoka said. "We had to be very careful despite the fact that the Empire believes we both died during Order 66."  
"Well, you're both safe now."  
Lux walked over to Rex.  
"There's a place for you on my security team. It's not as exciting as being a soldier but your skills and training will be appreciated," Lux said.  
"I appreciate the offer," Rex said. "But I can't stay. The Empire will be hunting surviving Jedi and clone troopers and, even though Ahsoka and I faked our deaths, it's best if we put some distance between us in case the truth is ever discovered."  
"Where will you go?" Ahsoka asked.  
"The Seelos system," Rex said. "Wolffe, Gregor, and I will be able to disappear there."  
Ahsoka gave Rex a hug, surprising the former soldier.  
"Take care, Rex," she said. "Hopefully we'll be able to see each other again."  
♡♡♡  
Lux sent his staff home early. After over a month of separation, he wanted some time alone with Ahsoka. They ordered dinner in and spent the evening watching Ever After, Ahsoka's favorite movie after The Loth-Cat King.  
Ahsoka snuggled closer to Lux on the couch and pulled the red, fleece blanket draped over them closer. Fall had come to Onderon and the nights were getting cold, in a month winter would be on them. Lux ran his hand down Ahsoka's shoulder as she leaned against him. Everything was perfect and Lux couldn't help but think that every night could be like this, just the two of them having dinner and then watching movies.  
"Marry me," he said suddenly.  
Ahsoka looked up at him.  
"Are you serious?" she asked.  
Lux took her hands in his and looked into her eyes.  
"I am," he said. "I love you, Ahsoka. This separation only made me realize how much I love you."  
He kissed her before pulling her close.  
"I want to send every day with you. I want to combine our planets' customs and traditions, start our own traditions, and may be someday have children."  
"I love you, too," Ahsoka said. "And I want all that, too. Yes. I'll marry you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I forgot what today is," Lux said. "Empire Day."  
> Ahsoka groaned and rolled back over. Neither of them were very happy about the first anniversary of the founding of the Empire.  
> "Do we have to go to that stupid celebration?" she asked.  
> Lux wrapped his arms around her and held her close.  
> "We don't have a choice," he said. "Everyone has to attend by Imperial order."  
> "I hate it."  
> Lux kissed her shoulder.  
> "I do, too. But I promise that, after this celebration, I'll give you anything you want."  
> A smile spread across Ahsoka's face.  
> "A baby," she said before rolling back over to face her husband. "I'm ready to have a baby."

Eleven months later (Empire Day)...

The alarm woke Ahsoka but all she wanted was more sleep. She reached over to the night stand and turned the alarm off. Strong arms wrapped around her waist and she felt a kiss on her cheek.  
"Good morning, sleeping beauty," Lux whispered in her ear before kissing her again. "Last night was amazing."  
Smiling, Ahsoka rolled over in bed, facing her husband of ten months. The night before he had come back from a two week visit to Coruscant. Fearing that she might be recognized, Ahsoka never went to Coruscant with Lux; choosing instead to stay at their home on Onderon.  
With the help of her handmaidens, Ahsoka had planed a special evening before sending the staff home early, something the staff was used to when Lux was away for a long period of time. The cook made a special dinner for them (a mix of Onderon and Togruta dishes) while Ahsoka and her handmaidens set the table and made sure everything was perfect.  
Once everything was the way she wanted it, Ahsoka spent the better part of an hour getting herself ready. After getting cleaned up, she put on one of her best date-night dresses and matching shoes. After putting on the sapphire necklace and matching earrings Lux had brought back from his last visit to Coruscant (which matched her blue eyes perfectly), she put on some makeup before waiting for her husband to come home.  
After a romantic, candlelit dinner, Ahsoka and Lux had relaxed on the couch and watched one of their favorite movies (The Princess Bride) before going to bed.  
"I missed you," Ahsoka said.  
"I missed you, too," Lux said, playing with one of the straps on her white satin and lace nightgown (the same one she had worn on their wedding night and Valentine's Day and his birthday). "I wish you could come to Coruscant with me."  
"But I can't. I could be too easily recognized. Besides, if I went to Coruscant with you, I couldn't plan these nice welcome home nights."  
Just as the couple was about to kiss, there was a defining roar as a ship flew overhead. They knew right away that it wasn't an Onderon ship but one of the new Imperial ones called a TIE fighter. And they knew why it was there.  
"I forgot what today is," Lux said. "Empire Day."  
Ahsoka groaned and rolled back over. Neither of them were very happy about the first anniversary of the founding of the Empire.  
"Do we have to go to that stupid celebration?" she asked.  
Lux wrapped his arms around her and held her close.  
"We don't have a choice," he said. "Everyone has to attend by Imperial order."  
"I hate it."  
Lux kissed her shoulder.  
"I do, too. But I promise that, after this celebration, I'll give you anything you want."  
A smile spread across Ahsoka's face.  
"A baby," she said before rolling back over to face her husband. "I'm ready to have a baby."  
Lux smiled as he traced the white marking on her cheek with his thumb.  
"Then I'll give you a baby," he said. "One that will be every bit as beautiful as you are."

♡♡♡

Despite no one on Onderon really wanting to celebrate Empire Day, the fair grounds were decorated very festively. It reminded Ahsoka of the Summer Festival she and Lux had attended just two months earlier. The only difference was that it was slightly colder and there were stromtroopers everywhere. Apparently the people of Onderon had decided that, if they were going to be forced to celebrate Empire Day, they were going to have some fun things to do.  
"For you, my qeizus," Lux said using the Onderon word for kitten as he handed Ahsoka a stuffed Loth Cat, the prize from the game he had just won by getting three balls into a small basket. They kissed and he took the opportunity to lean in and whisper, "...and for the baby."  
Ahsoka smiled and the coupled continued on. They had been there for almost two hours. Once the festival and parade were done, there was one last event they had to attend before they could go home. The regional governor in charge of the sector that Onderon was in had insisted on King Dendup hosting a ball in honor of Empire Day. As the senator of Onderon and a senator's wife, Lux and Ahsoka were expected to attend. Music sounded calling everyone to the parade grounds.  
"Lux," King Dendup said as the couple entered the royal box where they would be watching the parade. "Good to see you, my boy."  
He took Ahsoka's hand and kissed it.  
"Ahsoka, as lovely as ever."  
Ahsoka smiled. King Dendup always treated her and Lux as if they were family. He had actually invited them to join him in the royal box to watch the parade. Music sounded again signaling the start of the parade.

♡♡♡

Ahsoka had been to the Royal Palace of Onderon for several balls since marrying Lux and coming to live with him on Onderon and each time the ballroom had been beautifully decorated. This time was no exception thought it was fairly obvious to anyone that had been to the other balls at the palace that this one wasn't as well planned as the other. Part of that was due to it being so short notice and part was due to the fact that not everyone on Onderon was happy about Empire Day.  
Lux and Ahsoka entered the ballroom both impressively dressed in formal attire. Ahsoka was wearing a beautiful teal gown with the decorative headdress she had gotten on Kiros during their honeymoon while Lux was wearing robes in the style of the Senate but that complimented Ahsoka's gown. Music played softly in the background while the guests circulated.  
"Senator Bonteri," said a man slightly older than Anakin but younger than Obi-Wan. He was wearing a military dress uniform leading the couple to believe that he was the regional governor. He looked at Ahsoka. "And you are..."  
"Ahsoka," she said, glad that her name is so common among her people. "I'm Senator Bonteri's wife."  
The regional governor looked at Lux.  
"We were betrothed before the war," Lux said thinking fast. "It was for political reasons but we've known each other for years."  
"You have political ties," the regional governor said to Ahsoka.  
"Yes. My uncle is the governor of Kiros."  
"If you'll excuse us," Lux said.  
The couple continued to circulate around the ball room, greeting their friends among Onderon's elite. When dinner was served, they took their seats at the head table with King Dendup and the regional governor. Fortunately, the conversation was kept light. After dinner, the guests circulated again and Ahsoka ran into one of her close friends, Sapphire.  
"Ahsoka," she said. "It's good to see you. It's been so long."  
"I know," Ahsoka said giving her friend a hug. "I've been busy."  
"So how are things with you and Lux?"  
"Good. He's back from Coruscant for a while."  
"I still don't understand why you never go there with him."  
"I have my reasons."  
Ahsoka hate not telling Sapphire why she never went to Coruscant but she knew that it was for her friend's own safety. The fewer beings that knew about her past, the better things were. Even the staff had limited knowledge of who she was before she and Lux got married.

♡♡♡

Ahsoka leaned against Lux as she tried to catch her breath. She was tired and sore but extremely happy. She rested her head against his chest, feeling his heart beat while he traced the stripes on her hip through the sheets with a fingertip.  
"I love you," she said.  
"I love you, too," he said.  
Ahsoka snuggled closer. With the staff having gone home for the night, the estate was quite and the couple had every intention of enjoying it. With any luck, their little family would soon be growing.

Three months later (two weeks before Christmas)...

Ahsoka made one final check to make sure everything was going acorrding to plan for the Christams party she and Lux were hosting. It wasn't going to be formal or anything, just a casual get together with some of their friends, but Ahsoka still wanted to make sure everything was perfect. Something brushed up against her ankle causing her to look down and smile.  
"Shili," she said picking up the five-month-old loth kitten that Lux had given her for her birthday two weeks after Empire Day. "You could have tripped me."  
The little kitten purred happily as she nibbled at Ahsoka's fingers. Most loth cats hated being handled but Shili was an exception. She loved be cuddled and held and would even sleep on the bed with Ahsoka when Lux was away.  
"The guests should be here soon," Lux said as he came up to them.  
Because this was a casual get together, he was wearing a pair of black pants and one of his favorite Christmas shirts while Ahsoka had on a pair of gray leggings and her favorite Christmas sweater. Ahsoka set Shili down and the little kitten followed the couple out of the living room.

♡♡♡

The Christmas party was going well. Several of their friends (both from Onderon and the Senate) were there. Bail Organ and his wife had come with their one-year-old daughter Leia and Riyo and Ion brought their new born daughter Padme. Both little girls and the other children that were at the party played happily with Shili while the grown ups talked.  
"Everyone is having a great time," Lux said.  
Ahsoka nodded but she seemed to be slightly out of it.  
"Are you alright, qeizus?"  
"I'm fine," Ahsoka said. "Just a little tired."  
"Well you have been keeping yourself busy planning this get together."  
"That's not the only reason I'm tired."  
Lux turned to look at her. Their guests, who were all caught up in thier own conversations, left his mind as he took his wife's hands in his and looked in to her eyes.  
"Ahsoka," he said just loud enough for her to hear, "are you pregnant?"  
"Two months," she said. "I just found out a few days ago."  
Lux hugged her tightly, or at least as tightly as he dared, and kissed her. The couple then turned back to thier guests and Lux cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.  
"We have an announcment to make," he said, wraping his arm around Ahsoka's waist and holding her, and their unborn child, close.

♡♡♡

It had been several hours since their guests had left. Their friends had stayed much later than anyone planned not only celebrating the upcoming holiday but also Lux and Ahsoka's news that they were going to have a baby. But now their friends and the staff had gone home and the estate was quiet.  
Ahsoka and Lux were both in bed with Shili curled up at their feet. However, neither one was ready to go to sleep; they were both too excited at the thought of being parents. Lux draped his arm over Ahsoka's waist and put his hand on her stomach as if holding her and their child close. Ahsoka smiled and put her hand over his.  
"I love you, my sweet, little qeizus," Lux said before kissing her cheek.  
Ahsoka rolled over and kissed him on the lips.  
"And I love you, my big, handsome abmis," she said using the Togruta word for lion.  
Lux kissed her again.  
"It's hard to believe that in a few months we're going to be parents," he said.  
"I'd better get started on the nursery then," Ahsoka said. "I was thinking of painting the guest room closest to ours a pail yellow, replacing the old carpet with a hardwood floor, and putting up a boarder and curtains with baby loth cats, loth wolves, crystal foxes, and porgs. I think that will be cute for a baby."  
"Whatever you want will be fine," Lux said. "We'll make the official announcement at the New Year's Eve Ball at the Royal Palace."  
Ahsoka nodded but there was one other thing she wanted to talk about.  
"Lux," she started, "if the baby's a boy,..."  
Lux kissed the words off her lips and then pulled her close before answering.  
"We can name him Anakin."


	4. Chapter 4

Two months later...  
  
The estate was dark and quiet. The staff had gone home hours ago and Ahsoka had most likely gone to sleep. Lux tried to be quiet as he entered their room but, no matter how quiet he was, Ahsoka always knew that he was there, even when she was asleep.  
  
"Don't you have a meeting to attend back on Corresant?" she asked without opening her eyes.  
  
"It finished early," Lux said getting into bed. "Most of the senators and representatives wanted to be home with their families and loved ones. Which reminds me." He kissed Ahsoka on the cheek before pulling her into his arms. "Happy Valentine's Day."  
  
Ahsoka smiled and snuggled into her husband's arms.  
  
"Let me guess," she said. "You planned out the entire day on your way home."  
  
"Just the evening. I thought we could go out to dinner and then come home and watch _Titanic _. I know how much you love that movie."  
  
"That sounds wonderful but keep in mind I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow."  
  
Lux sat up, suddenly concerned.  
"Is everything alright? Are you okay? And the baby?"  
Ahsoka sat up and smiled.  
"Everything's fine. It's just a routine checkup. The doctor wants to make sure that the baby is developing health. It's a hybrid so there are some potential risks and the doctor wants to err on the side of caution."  
  
♡♡♡  
  
The waiting room was filled with expectant mothers and fathers, some of them with young children. The one thing that all of them had in common was that they were all nervous to a degree. Ahsoka and Lux were shown to one of the exam rooms. Though both tried to hide it, they were extremely nervous about the visit. What if there was something wrong with their baby?  
  
"The doctor will be right with you," the nurse said after taking Ahsoka's temperature and blood pressure.  
  
Ahsoka laid a hand on her stomach. She was already bigger than she expected to be; looking closer to five months pregnant than just four. She and Lux both hoped their baby was okay but Lux also hoped that it wasn't getting too big for Ahsoka to deliver naturally which is what they both wanted. Unfortunately, hybrid pregnancies were very tricky to predict.  
  
"Lady Bonteri," the doctor said as she entered the room. "Ah and Senator Bonteri as well. Always nice when the father-to-be comes to the appointments. So how's our mother-to-be feeling?"  
  
"Pregnant...and a little nervous," Ahsoka said.  
  
"Well that's to be expected. Even my patiences that have had children before are nervous when they get pregnant again. Now let's see how the baby's doing."  
  
Ahsoka laid back on the exam table and Lux helped her move up her shirt. The gel felt cold against her skin and the ultrasound device felt odd on her stomach but they did the job. An image of their baby appeared on the screen for Ahsoka and Lux to see.  
  
"Interesting," the doctor said.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Ahsoka asked. "Is the baby alright?"  
  
"They're fine."  
  
"'They'?" Lux repeated.  
  
"You mean...," Ahsoka started.  
  
"You're carrying twins, Lady Bonteri," the doctor said.  
  
♡♡♡  
  
"I should have known we're going to have more than one baby," Ahsoka said when she and Lux got home. "It's very common for Togrutas to give birth to multiples."  
  
"Can you tell if we're having two boys, two girls, or one of each?" Lux asked.  
  
Anyone listening in would think that Lux was referring to Ahsoka's maternal instincts but she knew exactly what he was talking about.  
  
"Not yet," she said as they sat down on the couch. "I think it's still too soon."  
  
Lux kissed her.  
  
"We were hoping for just one baby and now we're going to have two," Lux said.  
  
"We're going to have to think of two more baby names," Ahsoka said.  
  
"Well what about Shaak for the second baby if we have two girls?" Lux said. "After all they will be half Togruta."  
  
Ahsoka smiled.  
  
"I like that and Master Ti would be honored."  
  
Shili jumped on to the couch and rubbed against Ahsoka's side. Smiling, Ahsoka picked up her pet.  
  
"Guess what, Shili," she said. "You're going to have two new friends to play with not one."  
  
One month later...  
  
Ahsoka was busy putting the finishing touches in the nursery. Lux was due home from a diplomatic mission and she wanted to surprise him with a finished nursery. She looked around. Two white cribs stood side by side and a white changing table was on the opposite side of the room next to a white dresser filled with gender nutural baby clothes. Over by the large bay window was the old rocking chair that Lux had gotten out of storage. He had told Ahsoka that he had vague memories of his mother using it when he was little and Ahsoka thought it would be the perfect addition to the nursery. Ahsoka placed a stuffed Coravan in one of the two cribs; a stuffed porg was in the other.  
  
"Perfect," she said adjusting the pail green baby blanket draped over the side of one crib and the pail yellow one draped over the other.  
  
She heard the front door open and close. Lux was home.  
  
"Ahsoka," he called.  
  
"I'll be right there," she called back.  
  
Leaving the nursery, Ahsoka met Lux in the family room. The couple kissed and Lux put his hands on Ahsoka's stomach.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Lux asked.  
  
"Pregnant but happy you're home," Ahsoka said.  
  
"And how are the babies?"  
  
"A little restless. One keeps moving and kicking me. All three of us missed you."  
  
Unlike when Lux went to Coruscant, Ahsoka would go with him on diplomatic missions. However, in the past two months, she had been staying home under doctor's orders.  
  
"I have a surprise for you," Ahsoka said.  
  
She lead him to the nursery and showed him all the work she had done while he was gone. Everything was set up exactly how they had decided and all the baby supplies where well stocked. Everything was ready for when the twins were born in about four months.  
  
"Do you like it?" Ahsoka asked.  
  
"I love it and so will the babies," Lux said.  
  
He pulled Ahsoka in for a kiss.  
  
"Now, I have a surprise for you," Lux said.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Something you'll like."  
  
Lux lead Ahsoka into the living room. Once there, she let out a happy cry before being pulled into a four-way hug with three beings she never thought she would see again: Kit Fisto, Aayla Secura, and Shaak Ti.  
  
"Look at you," Shaak Ti said cupping Ahsoka's face in her hands. "Married and expecting a baby."  
  
"Two," Ahsoka said. "I'm carrying twins."  
  
"Twins," Aayla said. "How exciting."  
  
"Togrutas are know for having multiples," Shaak Ti said. "I was born with two brother and a sister."  
  
"Do you know if you're having boys, girls, or one of each?" Kit asked.  
  
"Not yet but we're naming one Anakin if we have two boys or one of each," Lux said. "It was Ahsoka's idea."  
  
"Your master would be honored," Aayla said. "Jedi aren't allowed to have attachments but it's hard for a master and Padawan not to form a bond and Anakin loved you like a sister."  
  
"I still can't believe he's gone," Ahsoka said. "Nearly everyone's gone; Skyguy, Master Kenobi, Master Yoda, Master Plo. We're all that's left."  
  
"There are others in hiding. Several senators that we knew we could trust got the surviving younglings out and found families to take them in and Master Billiba's Padawan Caleb survived and took the name Kanan."  
  
"Where did Lux find you?"  
  
"On Florine," Kit said. "Shaak Ti managed to escape from the temple with a group of younglings before it was attacked and some how I survived the battle with Palpatine. After making sure the younglings got away safely, we made our way to Florine. Aayla was already there, some how having survived her troopers' attack on her. The three of us spent the last year-in-a-half living in Hondo's old base, the one place we know no one would come looking for us. Lux found us when his ship had to set down for repairs and convinced us to come with him to Onderon."  
  
"I promised them something better than living in an old base," Lux said. "I also promised them a surprise."  
  
"I'm guessing the babies and I were the surprise," Ahsoka said.  
  
Things settled into a type of routine. Lux, Ahsoka, Shaak Ti, Kit, and Aayla had come up with a story to explain three new members of the Bontari household. Everyone believed that Kit was Lux's new aid and that Aayla was Ahsoka's new handmaiden. As for Shaak Ti, because she was a togurta and twice Ahsoka's age, everyone accepted the story that she was Ahsoka's mother come from either Shili or Kiros to help with the babies. Despite the fact that neither one had ever had a child, Aayla and Shaak Ti jumped right in to helping Ahsoka get things ready.  
  
"This is just so exciting," Aayla said as the three of them stopped for lunch while out shopping one day not long after they came to Onderon.  
  
Bags containing baby toys and a few more baby clothes were tucked under the table. Even though Ahsoka was sure she had everything her babies would need, it won't hurt to have a few extra things and she had heard that babies go through a lot of clothes.  
  
"I know," Shaak Ti said. "I never thought I would be helping someone shop for baby clothes."  
  
"I never thought I would be shopping for baby clothes," Ahsoka said. "I really appreciate everything you've both done. Lux and I talked it over and we want each of yo to be the godmother of one of the babies and Lux is going to ask Kit to be one of the godfathers."  
  
Both Aayla and Shaak Ti were stunned. Even when they both became Jedi Knight and then given their first padawans and then became Jedi Masters and were chosen to sit on the Council, they hadn't felt so honored. Out of everyone Ahsoka and Lux knew, they had chosen them to be the godmothers of their babies.  
  
One month later...  
  
It was a rainy, spring day and the servants were busy going about their daily chores doing their best to keep quiet. Ahsoka was in the master suite attempting to take a nap; the key word being "attempting". Every time she got comfortable, one of her babies would kick her and she'd have to try to get comfortable all over again. At six months pregnant, she could feel her babies move almost constantly. She still couldn't sense their genders, however.  
  
Ahsoka and Lux were very anxious about the arrival of the twins. Lux had taken a temporary leave of absents from the Senate. He didn't want to be all the way on Coruscant when Ahsoka had the babies; he wanted to be right by her side the moment she went into labor. Of course, they still had three standard months before they had to worry about that.  
  
"Every thing okay?" Lux asked coming into the room.  
  
"No," Ahsoka said. "I can't get comfortable. Someone keeps kicking me."  
  
Lux laid down beside her on the bed and placed a hand over her stomach feeling one of the babies kick against his palm.  
  
"Hey, in there," he said to their unborn children, "settle down. You're not supposed to drive your mom and me crazy until your teenagers."  
  
"Oh that will be fun," Ahsoka said. "The teen years are going to be double trouble for us."  
  
"Two of them, two of us," Lux said. "We'll divide and conquer. And pray they don't team up against us."  
  
He rubbed Ahsoka's stomach. Ahsoka smiled. Lux was going to make a great father when the twins were born.  
  
♡♡♡  
  
Ahsoka was still resting when dinner was ready. Normally, Lux would let her sleep but, with just three months until the twins were born, Ahsoka needed to eat as much as she needed to rest. That wasn't much of a problem since Ahsoka seemed to be hungry all the time; not a surprise since she was eating for three. Knocking on the door, he entered the master bedroom.  
  
"Ahsoka, _Kätzchen _? Dinner's ready."__  
  
Ahsoka laid a hand on her stomach as she got up.  
  
"What are we having, _Leão _?" she asked.  
  
"Cook made themgard with wild grains and sweet corn with Alderon chocolate cake."  
  
"Themgard? I love themgard. It's one of my favorite foods."  
  
The couple made their way to the dining room where Aayla, Kit, and Shaak Ti were waiting for them. Dinner was on the table and it smelled good. Even Aayla, Kit, and Lux who hadn't been raised on Togruta food thought dinner both looked and smelled good. With Ahsoka having only three months left of her pregnancy and feeling fat and unattractive, Lux had decided that some comfort food was what she needed and nothing was better comfort food to a Togruta than themgard.  
  
"Remember back on Couresant before the war when Master Plo and I would take you out to have themgard on your birthday?" Shaak Ti asked Ahsoka.  
  
Ahsoka smiled at the memory. Because she had been so young when she came to the temple, Shaak Ti and Plo Koon had become like her surrogate parents.  
  
"I remember," she said. "I try to hold on to the happy memories and those are among them."  
  
Three months later...  
  
Ahsoka tried to call on her Jedi training but was in too much pain to focus. Her breath came out in gasps as the contraction subsided. She had been in labor since that afternoon. Now it was going into the evening and the twins still hadn't come. The doctor had said that if twins weren't born within the next hour, they were going to the nearby hospital so Ahsoka could have a C-section. However, Ahsoka and Lux didn't want that. They wanted the twins born at home where they wouldn't be tested to see how Force sensitive they were (every one knows that Togrutas are among the most Force Sensitive beings in the Universe and the Emperor wasn't about to let any new Jedi come into being (there were already rumors that Force Sensitive children had disappeared; taken by beings in black)).  
  
Another contraction gripped her. Oh great Force! This one was nearly on the heels of the last one. If all the books and holovids she had gotten on the subject were telling the truth, it wouldn't be long before Ahsoka met her children. She looked at the clock on her bedside table; 11:55. If luck was with her, both her children would be born after midnight. Suddenly, she felt a calming presents. Aayla, Kit, and Shaak Ti were sending her calming thoughts through the Force to help her. She only hoped that those beings in black weren't around. She didn't know if they could sense things through the Force the way Jedi could; she didn't want her friends to be found out.  
  
"You're almost there, Lady Bonteri," the doctor said. "The first baby is crowning."  
  
Ahsoka leaned back against Lux who was behind her on the bed supporting her. "Not that much longer, _Liebe _," he said soothingly.  
  
Several minuets later, Ahsoka had the feeling of something exiting her body and a shrill cry filled the master bedroom.  
  
"It's a girl!" the doctor said bringing the tiny bundle wrapped in the yellow baby blanket to the new parents.  
  
Ahsoka took her daughter in her arms and looked down at her first born child.  
  
"Hello, _lekka miłość _," she said.  
  
The baby stopped crying and looked up at her mother. After a moment, an all to familiar sensation gripped Ahsoka. Baby number two was ready to join the family. Passing Lux their daughter, Ahsoka prepared to give birth to her second child.  
  
♡♡♡  
  
Kit, Aalya, and Shaak Ti waited patently in Lux's study; or as patently as they could. They could feel through the Force how much pain Ahsoka was in. It had been hours since her labor had begun and they still didn't have any word. Finally, not knowing what else they could do to help, the three friends began to meditate; sending calming thoughts to Ahsoka in the hope of helping ease the pain she was in. It was very late (well after midnight; probably close to 12:30) when C-67 came to the room.  
  
"The master and mistress wish to see you," the droid said.  
  
The three former Jedi Masters followed the droid to the master suit. Ahsoka was resting in the bed looking exhausted but happy; Lux was by her side. In their arms, Ahsoka and Lux each held a tiny bundle. Ahsoka looked up and smiled when she sensed their friends enter the room.  
  
"Come meet the newest members of the family," she said. "Ashla and Anakin."________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations (Shili is in Polish and Onderon is in German (except for "lion" which is in Portuguese))  
>   
> Onderon:  
> Kätzchen = Kitten  
> Liebe = love  
>   
> Shili:  
> Leão = Lion  
> lekka miłość = light love


End file.
